The popularity of gaming continues to grow as a form of entertainment. Gaming is offered in brick and mortar locations as well as virtually online via desktops, laptops and/or hand-held smart phones. Gaming comes in many forms including table games, electronic, video and/or online varieties. Despite the vast number of different casino-style games in the market, there is a never ending need for new gaming methods and systems which attract new players and retain existing players.
Thus, it would be advantageous to develop a casino-style game system which: (i) is easy to play; (ii) includes larger potential payouts and (iii) is capable of play in live and electronic environments.